L'âme du Geek
by cedric2119
Summary: Le Geek a une vie difficile et il ne sais pas comment gérer ses emotions, que va-t-il faire?
1. Le commencement

**Voici ma toute première fic, je dois avouer que ce chapitre est très court, mais c'est pour vous garder en haleine et pour pouvoir en publier plus souvent et facilement. ;) J'ai très hate de lire vos reviews et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas encore de correcteur/correctrice.**

**So Enjoy et bonne lecture les Panda! :3**

Chapitre 1

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter n'est pas la plus joyeuse, je dois l'avouer. Elle se met en place dans la maison des Sommet.

Tout allait bien pour ses occupants, le Patron était en plein tournage de son prochain clip porno avec Titania, le Panda, lui, écrivait les paroles de sa prochaine chanson. Le Prof, pour sa part, testait sa nouvelle expérience sur La Fille et Mathieu était partie dormir chez son très bon ami Antoine. Bon, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas précisé que tout allait bien sauf pour le Geek. Le petit était assit sur son lit en position fœtal, se balançant tranquillement. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et lorsqu'on le regardait dans les yeux, on avait l'impression d'être happé dans un gouffre sans fond. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. Je dois avouer qu'il faisait peine à voir et que n'importe qui aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et aurait essayé de le consolé tellement il était dans un sal état. Le joueur compulsif renifla, puis il releva lentement sa tête pour regarder sa photo de famille.

Lui et les autres l'avaient pris à la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 4, tous la bière à la main, sauf pour le panda avec son alcool de bambou et lui-même avec sa Monster, tous brandissaient leurs boissons dans les airs pour montrer leur joie. Tous avaient le sourire, mais le Geek savait que le sien était forcé. Aussi, comme toujours, il était seul, le seul à boire une boisson sans alcool, car il n'aime pas le goût fort des boissons alcoolisées.

Attend de vieillir un peu, un jour, tu développeras le goût pour ce genre de boisson!, lui avait dis un jour le Patron, avec son éternel sourire pervers.

La situation ressemblait à sa vie de tout les jours, toujours seul, à toujours se faire dire:

Lorsque tu seras plus vieux, tu va mieux t'intégrer avec ta famille. .

Il doit l'avouer, il se sent terriblement seul. Tout-à-coup, il entendit des bruits en provenance de la chambre voisine, on aurait dit qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu de part les cries de femmes intensément aigu de Titania. Il l'avait deviné simplement parce que c'est la même histoire à tous les jours. Le Geek en avait assé de cette misérable vie, le patron à toujours le mauvaise manie d'essayer de lui faire des attouchements sexuelles, la Fille qui le prenait pour un bébé et le prof pour faire des tests. Le hippie, quand-t-a lui, donnait l'impression de ne même pas remarquer son existence et Mathieu! N'en parlons même pas, il le prend pour un boulet et il lui donnait toujours l'impression de regretter de l'avoir crée. Le seul à bien vouloir s'occuper un peu de lui, c'est le Panda, cet animal tellement Kawaii selon le Gameur. Un seul sur cinq, UN SEUL SUR CINQ, PUTAIN!

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveaux d'eau, puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, le Geek lâchât un cri d'impuissance, puis sanglotât jusqu'à-ce que sa gorge ne veuille plus produire un son. Il détournât la tête vers l'ordinateur et remarquât qu'il y avait une invitation sur sa page Facebook.

**Alors? **

**J'espers que ça vous aura plus et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 2! 3**


	2. L'invitation Facebook

**Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!**

**Disclamer, les personnage de cette serie, sauf Christina, ne m'appartiennent pas( malheureusement ;) ), ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et pour Antoine, de lui même. (ouais, c'est pas supposer être un crossover, mais soyez indulgent, il n'apparaitra que très rarement. :p )**

**Encore désoler pour les fautes et vos review mon fait chaud au coeur, je ne m'y attendais pas, surtout après si peu de temps de publication.**

**Donc, sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de ce cours chapitre mes petits pandas plein de sang!**

* * *

><p><em>Il <em>_détourna la tête vers l'ordinateur et remarqua qu'il y avait une invitation sur sa page Facebook._

Il sécha ses larmes, puis il déplia ses jambes et se leva. Tranquillement, comme s'il marchait vers sa mort, il marcha jusqu'à l'ordinateur, s'assit sur sa chaise et cliqua sur l'icone des invitations. La fenêtre s'ouvrit sur la photo d'une fille super mignonne et qui avait l'air super gentil, suivit de son nom: Christina I3Geek . Le petit accepta avec un sourire triste en voyant le nom de famille de la fille.

Quelque seconde plus tard, une fenêtre de discutions apparut et Christina lui avait envoyé:

- Salut :)

- Allo :/

Ça va?

Bof, toi?

Ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'ai mal!

Tu as mal où?

J'ai mal à mon cœur...

Peine d'amour?

Non, ma famille...

Je peux te donner un conseil pour te sentir mieux?

Ok

Mutile-toi.

Le Geek regarda l'écran, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux grand ouvert et les sourcils arqué.

Mais, mais... Ça fait mal, non? , envoya-t-il.

Au début oui, mais après ça fait du bien.

Après avoir lu la réponse de Christina, il ferma son Facebook, s'en était trop pour lui. Il retourna sur son lit, en position fœtal et il se mit à penser en se balançant.

OoO

L'homme masqué ricana sur son fauteuil devant ses multiples écrans, sa ruse marchait bien pour l'instant!

Alors petit Geek, te laissera tu emporter par la tentation? Je l'espère! Voila Mathieu, si je ne peux pas te détruire de l'extérieur ce sera de l'intérieur!

Le rire machiavélique de l'homme retentie de nouveau dans la pièce.

OoO

Le Geek se balançait toujours sur son lit, il se questionnait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Au fond, peut-être que ça allait l'aider, mais le plus sage serait de ne jamais commencer, ça pourrait être fatal...

OoO

Une heure avait passé avant que quelqu'un ne cogne à la porte. Le Geek la regarda, apeuré de savoir quel personne se trouvait derrière la porte. Était-ce le Patron qui voulait encore abusé de lui? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Ça pourrait aussi être le Prof qui voulais encore l'utilisé comme le sujet de ses expériences, ou encore la fille qui s'inquiétait pour lui et qui voulais l'agacer ou lui faire des becs pincettes... Non, il ne veut pas de ça, il ne veut pas ouvrit, mais il se doit de le faire, au cas que ce serait important!

Le Geek se leva, marcha vers la porte, puis l'ouvrit...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plus? La suite devrai arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine (Le chapitre est déjà écrit, mais pas à l'ordi :P ) et j'espère ne pas en avoir tromatisé quelques un... Aussi, désoler pour les fins de chapitres, mais vous allez apprendre au fil des fics que j'ecrirai, que j'adore couper sur un suspense! Si vous voulez me faire un petit review, je vais le lire avec plaisir et n'ésitez pas à m'envoyer par review quel personnage vous penser qui ce trouve derrière la porte! Sur ce bonne journée et à la prochaine dans le chapitre 3.<strong>

**Love you mes lecteurs que j'adore déjà!**


	3. Derrière la porte

**Bon voici le troisième chapitre de ma première fic! Je suis désolé pour les fautes et pour le retard! Et c'est pourquoi ce chapitre est plus long que les précédent ;) Merci pour ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews et félicitation ClaraDWho pour avoir deviné qui se trouvait derrière la porte!**

**Enjoy mes escargots poilus et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Derrière la porte

_Le Geek se leva, marcha avers la porte et l'ouvrit..._

Le Panda le regarda, surpris d'enfin le voir. IL croyait que le petit dormait et le chanteur d'SLG était sur le point de partir.

Le Geek, qu'en-t-a lui, se sentait rougir devant l'ursidé. Il baissa son regard du magnifique visage du Panda.

Magnifique?

Mais à quoi le petit pensait?

Il se sentait rougir encore plus de part ses pensé qu'il avait surpris, mais que lui arrivait donc?

Et vous savez quoi? Ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'il pense de cette manière en présence de l'animal!

Ses yeux rivé sur ses pied, le petit se dit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que le Maître voie qu'il avait pleuré et encore moins qu'il rougissait.

Le Panda se lança avec le même malaise que le Geek :

- Geek, Mathieu est revenu de chez Antoine.

- Ok

- Geek, ça va?

Le Panda attendit la réponse du Gameur. Un ange passa avant que l'ursidé ne relève, avec toute sa douceur, le menton du Geek. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et un sourire protecteur se dessina sur les lèvres de Panda et il enlaçât celui qui ne répondait toujours pas.

Le cœur du Geek s'emballa et une sensation de réconfort commençait à l'envahir tranquillement. Le jeune ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses larmes et éclata en sanglot.

L'ursidé s'en rendit compte tout de suite et pour évité que quelqu'un ne les voie, il entraina son jeune protégé dans la chambre de celui-ci et referma la porte. Le Panda le cachait, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il se retenait de prendre le plus pleurnichard de la famille dans ses bras, mais ne vous inquiété pas, ce n'est que de l'amour fraternel! Du moins, il l'espère…

Pour le Geek, depuis longtemps, il rêvait des bras de l'animal, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait dans ces conditions que ça arriverait.

- Pourquoi tu pleure, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda le Panda.

- Rien…

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit le plus jeune en détournant la tête du cou du Panda. _Et il ne faut pas que tu sache, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs! De toute façon, vous ne feriez rien pour m'aider, sauf peut-être toi Panda, mais ça te ferai de la peine et je ne veux pas que tu souffre à cause de moi. _Rajouta-t-il dans ses pensés.

Un ange passa avant qu'un des deux ne reprenne la parole, car Maître avait comprit que pour L'instant, le Geek avait seulement besoin d'un épaule pour pleurer. Celui que le Geek qualifierait de «_Kawaii_» brisa enfin le silence en disant :

- Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serai dans ma grotte.

Il brisa doucement leur étreinte et partie. Le Geek aurait voulu le retenir, mais il se contenta de soufflé un petit «_merci_» à l'intention du Panda.

La peluche, pour sa part, aurait gardé l'étreinte plus longtemps, mais il avait dû partir, car ses pulsions commençaient à devenir trop fortes et il ne pouvait tout-de-même pas embrasser son frère et encore moins avoir des mains baladeuses, surtout dans l'état qu'il était. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir pour atteindre sa grotte, pour qu'il évite de retourné voir le petit. Quand le Panda fut enfin arrivé, il se coucha sur son lit, pour ne pas dire qu'Il s'est tout simplement jeté sur le matelas. L'animal repensa à l'étreinte qu'Il avait eue avec le Geek et les larmes que son protégé avait versées. Un sourire mélangé à de l'inquiétude vint à ses lèvres.

OoO

Dans sa chambre, le Gameur était de retour sur son lit, mais cette fois il était couché sur le dos et il regardait le plafond. Ses larmes étaient séchées et il repensait au conseil que Christina lui avait donné. Il se dit dans ses pensé :

_Je pourrais pour-être lui demander comment faire, par ou commencer. Non! IL ne faut pas, mais si ça me ferai vraiment du bien, si ça m'aiderai vraiment…_

Le Geek se leva et retourna à son ordi. Le jeune ouvrit sa page Facebook, se connecta puis écrivit à Christina :

- Et si j'écoutai ton conseil, comment je pourrais le faire?

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre une aiguille ou une lame et te faire des petites coupures sur ton bras, ou encore sur une autre partie de ton corps, Tu peux aussi te gratter la peau jusqu'au sang et après mettre un pansement et un t-shirt a manche longue pour évité que les gens le remarquent.

- Ok, merci…

- J'espère que ça va t'aider!

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire ça et, en plus, je n,ai pas de lame ou encore d'aiguille…

- T'inquiète, c'est ce que je me fais et ça m'aide vraiment. Aussi, tu devrai avoir une petite surprise! ;) Ne la garde que pour toi!

- Ok…

Le Geek était toujours apeuré à l'idée de commencer à ce mutilé, peut-être que c'est vraiment dangereux, ou c'est la chose qui va vraiment l'aidé. Il ferma son Facebook et il retourna sur son lit en se demandant ce que pourrait bien être cette surprise.

OoO

La sonnette de la porte d'entré retenti, suivit de la voix de Mathieu :

- Geek, C'est pour toi!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire un review, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Alors bonne journée et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !<strong>


	4. Le coli

**Chapitre 4 **

**Le ****coli**

**Bonjour mes petites noix pandas! Je suis tellement désolé pour le temps d'attente que vous avez subi pour la suite de ma fic. Heureusement, je ne suis pas mort et je compte bien continuer mes fanfictions. **

**J'ai maintenant un compte wattpad sous le même nom d'utilisateur que celui-ci. Les fanfics sur ce compte seront aussi posté sur mon wattpad avec des fiction qui n'auront pas de rapport avec un fandom (So, des fictions normaux).**

**Voici la réponse au review anonyme que j'ai reçu et tout de suite après, le nouveau chapitre!**

_**MiissGeek: Vite la suite ! aha c' est trop bien !**_

**Et bien, la voici! Je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente, mais je vais me rattraper! Aussi, je suis content que tu aime!**

**Donc bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p><em>La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, suivit de la voix de Mathieu :<em>

_Geek, C'est pour toi!_

J'arrive, lui cria le Geek en retour.

Le jeune se leva de son lit, puis il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il parcouru le couloir menant à l'entrée en marchant rapidement. À la porte, il s'arrêta net, le visage affichant une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension. La fille avec qui il avait des contactes via Facebook depuis quelque temps se tenait devant lui! Elle s'approcha, donna une boîte au Geek suivit d'un baisé sur la joue. Christina les saluât, lui et Mathieu, puis la jeune femme partie.

Mathieu referma la porte, puis regarda le pleurnichard avec un sourire sur les lèvres, vous savez, celui qu'on lance à quelqu'un pour lui dire qu'on a tout compris avec une pointe de malice.

Alors mon petit, tu deviens un homme?, lança Mathieu, et on réussi même à avoir quelque fan girls qui viennent nous voir de temps en temps?

Umh, répondit le Geek en mordant la lèvre inférieure, intrigué par le coli qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Il parti alors dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensés.

Mathieu, lui, se demandait pourquoi le petit avait réagi ainsi, retourna à la confection du repas pour le dîner. Il le devait bien, car son amoureux venait manger avec eux.

Après avoir fermé la porte, le Geek déposa la boîte sur son lit, avant de s'affairer à l'ouvrir. Une fois ouverte, il découvrit alors un pull rouge à manche longue, bien sur, portant le même dessin de capitaine América sur la face avant. Lorsqu'il eu fini de le contempler, il remarqua que la boîte n'était toujours pas vide. Ce qu'elle contenait le mit mal alaise. La boîte contenait une aiguille, une lame, un petit couteau suisse, un couteau de cuisine, un couteau à lame rétractable, des diachylons, de l'onguent antibiotique pour aidé à la guérison des blessures, des tampons désinfectant ainsi qu'une note. Il l'ouvrit et la lu :

Mon cher peit Geek,

Voici tout se dont tu as besoin pour te mutiler et cacher tes marques. Je te conseil de commencer par l'aiguille, puis de passer à la lame ou le couteau à lame rétractable et pour finir, aux couteaux. Je te conseil aussi de te trouver une cachette pour tout les instruments que je t'ai donne, si tu ne veux pas que toutes ta famille les découvre. J'espère que tu es content du cadeau que je t'ai fait, tu as même des pansements et des tampons désinfectant, au cas où tu te couperais trop profond. Ah aussi, fait attention à tes veines sur tes poignets, si tu te les coupes trop profond et que tu n'arrêtes pas le flue de sang qui en sort, tu risque d'en mourir. Je pense que je t'ai tout dis ce que j'avais à te dire.

Donc, avec amour et amitié!

Christina 3

Le petit en restait bouche bé, il avait peur, oui très peur du cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir. Il devait trouver une cachette rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le voir. Mais où? Il fit le tour de sa chambre du regard et vit qu'il avait un tiroir qui se barrait avec une clé. Il se trouvait sur son meuble d'ordinateur, mais il n'avait jamais su où se trouvait la clé. Il alla donc voir ce que contenait cette espace de rangement et découvrir qu'il y avait seulement la clé et son double comme contenu.

Tout heureux, le plus jeunes des sommets pris les clés, les fourra dans sa poche et vida le contenu du coli dans le tiroir, avec bien sûr le pull rouge, avant de le fermé à clé.

Le gamer se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il réfléchi au présent qu'il venait de recevoir. Que devait-il faire? L'utilisé ou s'en débarrasser…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous avez aimé? Je l'espère ;). Pour la suite, je ne la posterai que lorsque j'aurai 10 reviews de personnes différentes ( c'est le petit défi que je vous donne et, en même temps, ça permet de m'encourager! Sur ce merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et à la prochaine mes petit poissons volant, dans le prochain chapitre! 3<strong>


End file.
